


Best Man

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Arian Cousland [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arian Cousland found a better friend in Zevran than she thought to hope for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Man

When Arian first invited Zevran to join her party, she had expected it to end soon. Either with him attempting to kill her again, or with him leaving the first chance he got.

She hadn’t expected him to flirt. When he did flirt, she hadn’t expected him to stop when she said it was too much. But he did, with a soft smile and a glance at the other grey warden sitting by the fire.

She hadn’t expected him to try and make her laugh. No matter how sad the story, he never let it stay that way. He focused on the beautiful, the fun, instead of the bloody. And when he noticed how often she was pulling Alistair to a dim corner of camp, Zevran encouraged her to pursue what she needed, thin tent walls be damned.

By the time they made it to Denerim, by the time the other crows came to call, Zevran was more than a tool to Arian, more than an asset. He was her friend. And when he talked about leaving, she couldn’t bring herself to mention a promise he had made when fearing for his life. When she asked him to stay, it was the man she asked for, the friend, not the assassin.

Later, she would insist he stay at least for the wedding, even if he wouldn’t stand at her side for the ceremony. She had few enough friends who would stay by her side in those first treacherous months after becoming hero of Ferelden. When the day came for Zevran to decide to leave, she knew a part of her would be heart broken.


End file.
